


Don't Say It

by JossamBird



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Does someone die?, F/M, Fear of Change, Hesitation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Will they finally frick frack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: Your true love, your biggest enemy, and your greatest ally. 3 names you were marked with, helping to guide you in life.But what happens when you have only one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsySisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/gifts).



> Been so long, so sorry. Personal troubles, am I right? Might have errors, English has been iffy on me these days :/

  
It was always only one name that she had. It didnt grow into three, like she wished it would, all her birthday candles wishes wasted. It aint so bad, Abel told her. Of course, she didnt hear them fighting at night about it, or how her mother called specialists for it, to find out how come this had happened to her.

One name. One single name for her true love, her biggest enemy, and her greatest ally. How could that happen? How could that even be possible?

But now, she knew how it happened. He had told her his name in the Subway underground and her spine shivered. She had blindly (the irony) showed him the name, because he made her heart flutter, he made her smile, feel alive inside. 

She thought she could trust him.

And how she had spent nights after that, days even, rethinking of that low gasp he let out as he saw it, the way his fingers glided on her forearm before crisping away, as if burned by her. He stayed jovial of course, but she could feel it. Unease, nervousness, wonder.

When did it hit her that HE was the one? He was her name? Not telling herself it was another Hunter? She could feel that he treated her differently then the other captives, that he was careful with her, watched her, craved to touch her. He wasnt the only one though that craved to touch.

Making his coffee, cutting his vegetables, handing his plates, the littles things she could do to try and touch him, to try and understand if HE was her Hunter and that she wasn't just pretending to feel it all.  
Her escape had triggered it all, really. The gun to her head, her awakening. The moment she opened her eyes and was able to see him, she knew. She knew it was him and knew she was done for if he repeated her name again in that soft voice.

But she wouldn't be done for, it could never happen. This ideal world of where soul mates could meet and be together for ever, it wasnt for them. He would never...

"Prairie?"

She cried that night in her cell. She didnt know why.

Was it because her soul mate was her kidnapper? Was it because she could never again happily tell Abel and Nancy that she had found him? Was it the overshadowing fear that, her soulmate, (as well as her greatest enemy) would kill her, or witness her die for the last time?

She didnt know.

But Rachels soft singing to calm her worked, bringing her into a swift sleep for days.


	2. Watch me

  
2 days now. 2 days had Prairie been sleeping, softly stirring only at loud noises. Hap paced his kitchen, wondering what could have triggered it. Had he hit her too hard? Was she hemorrhaging? A concussion, and here she was sleeping. He ran down the stairs and stopped, surprised. They were all watching her, sitting towards her. Scott scowled, hiding his face in his hands with a loud sigh.

"Dont look so stupid Doc, we dont know whats happening either." He moaned, turning his back from them all.

But of course he knew what was happening, it happened to him too. Scott knew, and he felt it eat at him. She would die if she didnt complete the bond, she would die and they would all be lost again. 

And he knew that Hap was her Bond mate.

Scott banged his head several times on the glass, stunning them all but no comments came from them. He assumed as they thought he was worried for her. He was, but for a whole other reason.

It didnt take long for Hap to open the door and grab her bridal style, ignoring the shots to his groin and heart as he touched her skin. He had told himself he wouldnt, but he needed to, for her sake.

"Hey, awake up." He called to her as he ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Stumbling on his rug, he placed her on the bed unceremonially, her body bouncing on it briefly before settling.

His eyes stared at the bandage she kept over her wrist, the only thing that hid her dark secret. How foolish had he been to openly tell her his name like that in the Subway.

Though she couldn't know it was him right? She couldn't see. It took Sight, Touch and Hearing to start the bond. She was missing one, it would never start.

Her slight stirring caused him to come back to Earth, his eyes regaining focus, making his way to sit on his bed. He had avoided saying her name, knowing it couldnt do anything, but he couldnt go on calling her Hey. A shift in the air made him pause, her name on his lips. What was that? A warm buzz overcame him, his eyes landing on her chest that quickly rose and fell. Was this the price for touching her?

"Prairie?"

The surge to his cock made him jump from his seated position on the bed side, wondering briefly if he needed a medical exam.

The warm buzz continued, his worry tripling as he heard a shift behind him. Please dont, please dont be doing what he was thinking.

A soft moan escaped her throat, making him turn to watch her. Her hands running over her front, her head tossing to one side to the other. Her eyelids fluttered but remained closed, her legs parting and dress riding up as her hands continued to roam her bust.

Jesus he had to make her stop, he had to tell her they couldnt be together, nor could they ever be happy together. But he briefly came to the conclusion, as he watched her, that he didnt want to stop and didnt care. He wanted her, he wanted to be hers.

Sitting back onto the bed closer to her, his hand found her shoulder and jumped as her eyes found his in an instant, a shock from his toes to his head starting. Jaw slacking, Hap watched as she massaged her breast and watching him, watching his every movement.

"Y-you can see." He tried saying thru his shock, his body disobeying his sudden anger at her and started an erection for him. Her eyes were filled with life, filled with passion, filled with lust, making him moan and close his eyes.

"Only since I died last." She breathed, not caring if she seemed crazy as she stared at him. Now that she could see him, she wasn't going to stop. She had to, no, she NEEDED to engrave his image into her brain.

Hunter regretted looking at her again, all his brief anger ebbing away, watching the one hand on her pert breast and the other reaching out to him. He firmly kept both his on the mattress, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Once she said it, they would be done for.

Only one step for the bond was needed now. And he wanted it.


End file.
